Fireside Girls
The Fireside Girls is a girls organization similar to Camp Fire USA and the Girl Scouts. The troop in Danville is Troop 46231. It appears that it is led, at least in part, by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. They are very versatile and often use their skills to help Phineas and Ferb carry out their Big Ideas. Members of Troop 46231 Image:IsabellaOnPhone.jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Image:Gretchen2.jpg|Gretchen Image:Holly.jpg|Holly Image:CurlyHairedFiresideGirl.jpg|Curly brown-haired girl Image:AsianFiresideGirl.jpg|Straight dark-haired Asian girl Image:SleevelessFiresideGirl.jpg|Straight brown-haired girl with sleeveless uniform Image:BlondeFiresideGirl.jpg|Light-skinned, blond-haired girl Fireside Girl Badges *Aquatic Safety Badge from ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") *Selling Badge from ("Run Away, Runway") *Milking Badge from ("The Magnificent Few") *Tonsillectomy Badge from ("I Scream, You Scream") *Tent Pitching Badge and Marshmallow badge from ("Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face!") Background Information *The sleeveless girl always wears a red hairband. *Gretchen was the first Fireside girl to talk in the show. *Every single member of the Fireside girls have talked (even though some don't have information) except the sleeveless brown-hair girl. Participation in the Big Ideas *(Flop Starz) - Sung in the band Phineas and the Ferb-Tones, in a group called The Ferbettes (a spoof of Alvin and the Chipmunks' The Chipettes) *(The Fast and the Phineas) - Phineas's pit crew. *(It's About Time!) - Built a new time machine to rescue Candace and the boys from prehistoric times. *(Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together) - Built the stage for Love Händel to play on. *(The Ballad of Badbeard) - Helped look for the Treasure of Captain Badbeard on Spleen Island. *(One Good Scare Ought to Do It!)- Helped with the making of the haunted house. *(Tree to Get Ready)- Audience of the tree house fight. *(Out to Launch) - Worked in the space port to monitor the boy's launch. *(Raging Bully) - Helped build the ring and gave out fliers of the brawl. *(Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror) - Helped as lifeguards at the backyard beach. *(Lights, Candace, Action!) - Helped on the set of the movie. *(Jerk De Soleil) - Helped with and performed in the boys' cirque. *(Candace Loses Her Head) - Helped keep Candace away from seeing her present. *(Greece Lightning) - Participated in the chariot race. *(It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World) - Helped build the rally course and advertise it. *(Run Away, Runway) - Helped with the making of the Summer All The Time Collection. *(S'Winter) - Helped on the making of S'Winter and sung the S'Winter song. *(The Flying Fishmonger) - Helped sing the original song and the new, improved song. *(Tip of the Day) - Helped spread the awareness of aglets and sung in the Aglet-Aid concert. *(Mom's Birthday - Helped with the festivities and sang Mom, It's Your Birthday with Candace . *(Out of Toon) - Helped on the making of the giant TV. and the Phineas and Ferb Studios. *(Jerk De Soleil) - Became part of the show by doing some acrobatics. *(Interview With a Platypus) - Helped by interviewing the animals that talk. *(Day of the Living Gelatin) - They helped Phineas and Ferb mix the ingredients for the giant gelatin and then later defeated. *(Don't Even Blink - Helped on finding where did the projects Phineas and Ferb created dissappeared. *(Chez Platypus) - Helped on cooking and serve delicious foods at the Chez Platypus. *(The Chronicles of Meap) - Will identify their names. Trivia * Isabella and one other girl in Troop 46231 are the only ones that speak during the episode ("The Fast and the Phineas"). Ariel Winter is listed in the credits as the voice of Gretchen. This makes it possible to identify Gretchen as the one with straight light brown hair and wears glasses. * The blond girl, though her name was never said or shown, interrupts Isabella in the ("Out to Launch") episode when Isabella was about to ask Phineas to the dance. * In the episode ("Raging Bully") the curly-brown hair girl and the African-American girl talk about the brawl at the mall and the other girl tells Candace that there are no fliers about the brawl left. * Unknown but probably true, the girl with the straight-brown with sleeveless uniform might have said a very short line. She said something like "Way to go" in the episode ("Tree to Get Ready") after the the whole group shows the scoring cards of the tree house fight results. * In the episode ("Interview With a Platypus"), the Asian girl talks about some problems with interviewing all the animals they called. From Phineas and Ferb Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Characters Category:Fireside Girls Category:PFT Category:Groups